


Nosotros Después de Orlando.

by Aaawilix



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Homophobia, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaawilix/pseuds/Aaawilix
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki es el sobreviviente de uno de los peores atentados en la historia de Estados Unidos. Después de eso, su vida y la de su pareja no volvió a ser la misma. Con la ayuda del amor de su vida Viktor Nikiforov y de otros amigos y seres queridos, tratará de salir adelante. Aunque las heridas del alma serán difíciles de cerrar.Ni un millón de balas podrán cambiar la forma en que un corazon late...Ni toda la violencia del mundo nos hará renunciar a elegir por quien quiere palpitar.





	

Viktor.

Después de esa noche en Orlando nuestra vida no volvió a ser la misma. Y es que, ¿quién no cambiaría después de todo lo que vimos y vivimos? ¿Después de todo lo que perdimos? Tratábamos de seguir con nuestras vidas y cerrar las heridas del alma que había dejado ese suceso. Pero no importaba cuanto intentaramos, a donde fuéramos o que hiciéramos, siempre había algo que nos lo recordaba y echaba sal a la herida.

Siempre he sido alguien fuerte, o al menos eso trataba de aparentar. Después de Orlando trate de mantener la mirada lo más alta posible, de verme sereno, de ser valiente. No por mi, si no mi adorado Yuuri, el necesitaba de mí más que nadie. Él tiene el corazón más frágil que he conocido, y ese 12 de junio lo había hecho mil pedazos. Traté de repararlo con amor y paciencia, pero no volvió a latir como antes.

El estrés postraumático había hecho estragos. Dinero invertido en psicólogos, psiquiatras, terapias, medicamentos, asilos, retiros espirituales... Amor, paciencia, cariño, familia, amigos, una nueva mascota... Por unos días, con suerte dos semanas, parecían funcionar, pero después de eso, la depresión, el miedo y el pánico regresaban. Yuuri, una vez más caía en ese pozo. Duraba días en la cama, en medio de la oscuridad de nuestra habitación, la mayor parte del tiempo dormido, a veces llorando, otras más mirando a la nada, por las noches despertaba gritando por las pesadillas, salir le era imposible debido al pánico que le tenía a las personas. Apenas comía, estaba más delgado, con ojeras, los labios pálidos y agrietados, era apenas una sombra de lo que un día fue.

La gente suele decir que no entiende cómo es que puedo soportar su estado, me pregunta que de donde saco tantas fuerzas, dicen que cualquiera se hubiera cansado y aburrido... Que cualquiera lo dejaría en un asilo para no lidiar con el. Pero yo no era cualquiera. Tal vez en el pasado fui alguien egoísta que solo pensaba en sí mismo y en nadie más, pero Yuuri llegó y me cambió por completo, se convirtió en mi mundo entero. Porque yo también sufría, también me dolía, yo también tenía pesadillas sobre aquella noche... Pero de lo único que estoy seguro es que amaba a Yuuri más que a nada, más que a mi, por esa razón es que me levanto todos los días para luchar junto a él. Yuuri es mi motor para salir adelante.

Simplemente no podía permitir que me viera caer, porque de ser así, ¿qué sería de mi? ¿qué sería de él? Alguien debía ser fuerte en esta dolorosa prueba que nos estaba dando la vida. Alguien debía luchar por lo dos. Por que después de ese día nos quedamos solos.

Eramos el y yo contra el mundo, contra los fantasmas del pasado.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos.
> 
> Sinceramente no se como llego la inspiración para esta historia... Estaba buscando la inspiración para continuar con otra historia que tengo, pero de repente todo surgió... Se que es un tema fuerte y muy sensible. Pero tenía que escribirla.
> 
> Espero no les moleste :)
> 
> Continuara...


End file.
